


安布罗斯

by KateLaurant



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Blood and Gore, Gen, Hurt Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Merlin (Merlin), Immortality, M/M, Magic Revealed, Season/Series 05, Worried Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateLaurant/pseuds/KateLaurant
Summary: *Ambrose=Ambrosuis=Emrys永生的麻烦之处在于，你很难确定自己什么时候死过。梅林毫不在意，但亚瑟始终在忧虑。
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	安布罗斯

**Author's Note:**

> 情人节快乐！我真的真的真的很喜欢看永生系丢残机，所以有了这个东西。

永生的麻烦之处在于，你很难确定自己什么时候死过。

一旦死过太多次，死亡就变得不再像死亡，并非遥远恒久的通路，倒是更像残留在舌根的药渣，盘绕着一股不怎愉快的后味。

第一次意识到时他愤怒又失措，第二次他学着去习惯，第三次他开始承认这多少有几分便利，随后是第四次、第五次……——他从中途开始放弃计数，毕竟起初就不准确，期间又总有疏漏。

我可以评个级，梅林想，做个比较。他已经习惯了毒药，莫甘娜从未原谅过最初的仇恨，一有机会就往他喉管里灌下剧毒，她歪曲的笑容是另一把淬了毒的匕首。梅林倒希望它们作用能更烈些，好免去漫长的痉挛、高热和恶心，醒来后就像经历了这辈子最糟的宿醉，好在他不用再费心想些借口，尤其是当被毒药烧哑的嗓子还需要一段时间恢复，因为亚瑟会摇着头叹气，劝诫他别再去酒馆喝得烂醉如泥。

他有时觉得莫甘娜至少已经发现了这部分的真相——至少梅林是这么希望。那些人脸上的震惊迷茫最初都很是有趣，然而在重复了数十次后，闹剧只千篇一律得令人生厌。

他抚摸着咽下过魔缇花的喉咙，抓挠着曾被摔断的后颈、被剑刃撕开的侧腰——内脏不好看地流了一地，试图触碰脊背上巨蝎的叮蛰，深谙它们早已光洁如新。

梅林不清楚要是他被砍掉脑袋会发生什么，是需要某位好心人将他的脑袋重新安回脖子上，还是他能像那些传说里的无头尸体一样，去捡回自己的头颅？他有一套故作幽默的调侃，可惜在无人分享。

比起魔法，这个秘密更加难以启齿。

盖乌斯知道（梅林不太想回忆他是如何知晓），基哈拉知道，兴许还有一群素未谋面的德鲁伊人知道。他的母亲在过去是个亲密无间的守秘者，但那一部分仅停留在故乡的村庄，还有很多故事、比如这部分的故事，梅林发誓他永远不会让她知道。

他发誓他永远不会让亚瑟知道。

喉间的阻塞感唤醒他，接着是黏腻的血腥气，恰好卡在嗓子眼。梅林睁开眼睛，昏暗的树顶在他初醒的头脑中打着转，斑斑驳驳地混成一团。他呕出一堆深色血块，落在夜间的草地上，几乎就是黑色，感到领口正不舒服地僵在胸前，脖颈也发冷。一种熟悉的疼痛正滚遍全身，那种断骨头刚刚愈合时会产生的奇异痛觉，或许他还不幸从山坡上摔落下来。

梅林叹了口气，逐渐复苏的脑袋仍旧昏沉，对回忆这次发生了什么兴致缺缺。他隐约记得亚瑟和骑士们理应徘徊在附近，寻找着失踪的他，多半还在好奇他是如何时时就半途不见踪影。

他没思考过多，忽略了萦绕口腔的锈气，拖着才复原的脚踝翻上山丘。他散漫的魔法能感到有人就在附近搜寻，呼吸急促，脚步沉重，即便神智混沌，梅林仍能辨认出步伐的主人。

不消片刻，亚瑟站在他眼前，一只手高举着火把，他的金发和火焰都过分明亮，刺得双眼发疼。梅林习惯性地冲他微笑，习惯地喊出“亚瑟”，但出口的是一阵嘶哑的隆隆声，好像漏风的洞穴，把两个人都吓了一跳。

没有抱怨，也没有如释重负的调笑。亚瑟的脸颊苍白得可怕，他的右手紧攥着剑柄，迟疑着，不确定该举起还是放下。

“你还活着。”亚瑟说，声音古怪又破碎，“你怎么会还活着？”

他下意识地伸手挠着后颈，想回复说“呃，惊喜？”，却摸到满手铁锈味的湿滑。梅林如梦初醒地意识到他的围巾不翼而飞，整条颈项都被淋漓鲜血覆盖，将衣襟粘在皮肤上的毫无疑问是干涸的血迹。亚瑟注视着他，火光把他面颊上半干的泪痕照耀得闪闪发亮，神情难以言喻，仿佛不知自己是身处噩梦还是地狱。

“发生什么了？”梅林最后问，听见自己的嗓音依然砂砾粗哑。他的指尖正地愚钝地追寻着血污中一道凸起的痕迹——一道崭新合上的伤疤，项链般横跨过近乎大半只脖颈，不过三日就会彻底淡去。他来回追溯着那道疤痕，手脚麻木地盯着亚瑟。

亚瑟像是濒临疯狂。他机械地笑了几声，随即发出一丝被呛到般的抽噎，掌中的佩剑当啷落地。

“佣兵……我们想至少找到你的尸体，把你带回去。”他悄声说。

“他们把你丢了下去。他们割断了你的喉咙。”

_噢。_

他想象过许多次 _那个时刻_ ，真相大白的时刻，当他终于向亚瑟坦白，或是亚瑟发现了魔法。大多数场景都被他安排在一场胜仗之后，抑或在战场上、一次突袭，他不得不暴露自身阻挡敌人。他想象过亚瑟可能的各式反应，有好有坏，也想过他该怎样回应。

他从没想过另一个秘密。

可惜饶舌如他也想不出其它合理解释，何况还有六双无助的眼睛看见你被切开气管、割裂动脉，热血像发疯的水泵溅了满身满脸。那道伤痕消失得比梅林预期中更快，两天后便无迹可寻，可亚瑟的视线依旧时常问询，和深夜林间的那枚神情极其相似——惶惑，恐惧，令人心碎的悲伤——好像他害怕会看到喉咙的砍伤再度开裂，还他一个血淋淋的梦魇。

“你会处死我吗？”那天梅林这么问过，没注意到亚瑟细不可见地颤抖，更没发现自己的语气平板得诡异。

“有什么用？”亚瑟苦涩地反问。梅林耸耸肩膀，想告诉他断钢剑的奥秘，但理智恢复得足够判断出这绝不是恰当的话题，于是他沉默着，心不在焉地拽着僵硬的前襟，干燥成块的血渍如同旧树皮一般，窸窸窣窣地剥落坠下。

“我亲眼看见你死过一次了，梅林，我知道我不想再看见第二次。”

可我死不了。梅林说。他避开亚瑟的目光，满心疑惑，不明白对方的恐惧和担忧由何而来，起初他以为亚瑟是提防着他：永生不死的怪物、满嘴谎言的巫师。梅林不确定他对这个猜测作何感想，至少比其余可能更易理解，毕竟除此之外，有什么好担心的？

亚瑟没有点起火堆，没有命令他今后不许再踏入卡美洛一步，也没有和他说话。他们带着若无其事的假象回到旧日子，只是少了点亲昵闲谈，然而他听见亚瑟私下向盖乌斯咨询魔法与“大清洗”的详情，知道这几天他经常去书库翻阅卷宗。

他更没想到亚瑟再次与他交谈时又重现了树林中的场景——国王走进御医住所时只见到他坐在水盆旁，正把染遍血污的外衣扔到地上，脊背和腰腹满是赤红洇渍。梅林抓抓头发，告诉他盖乌斯正在下城区看诊，大可以晚些再来，反正别傻乎乎地站在原地，模仿城门口的石雕。

或早或晚，他们总得讨论这两个隐秘。他不意外地听到亚瑟开始盘问前因后果，梅林的回答也是老生常谈，他疏忽大意，或者是根本毫不在乎。“莫甘娜的手下，有两个法师，他们中有几个人匕首上刻着洛特的纹章。”但现在他们都不是威胁，再不会是威胁，梅林确保了这点。他咕哝着，擦去身上的血迹，他知道其中有几道口子会留下消不去的痕迹，与刀剑不同，咒语造成的伤害往往会固执地附着在皮囊之上。

你为什么不告诉我？亚瑟质问道，听上去愤怒又受伤，他总能满足于用怒意解决问题，从而避开那些真正危险的情感。或者至少是告诉别人？告诉其他的骑士？

梅林皱了皱眉。“我告诉了盖乌斯。”——别傻了，绕开你告诉别的骑士只会使你更暴跳如雷，陛下。他暗忖道。“而且告诉你们有什么好处，好让你们去面对一队撒克逊佣兵和两名巫师？那太危险了。”

“所以你选择一个人去面对一群‘危险的’莫甘娜的人马？我真不——”

梅林转过头，好奇地凝视着亚瑟，也许是他的表情中有什么，使得后者倏然哑口无言。亚瑟不再言语，尽管他的双眼尚在替他言语：难以置信、惊恐、哀伤。梅林全无头绪。

“因为你们会死，但我死不了。”他柔声说，小心翼翼地伸出手，去触碰亚瑟的手背。他本意是想安抚对方、保证一切都好，亚瑟却猛地畏缩，像是被梅林的指尖蜇伤。他困惑地停下，思索自己究竟有何处做错：也许是因为他的手上还沾着血，也许是因为他的十指被冷水泡得冰凉。

他试着说抱歉，但亚瑟眼中的迷雾不论如何也无法驱散。

所有人都告诉他该小心。他的母亲带着眼泪告诫他，盖乌斯严肃地警告他，如今亚瑟也这么喃喃。

基哈拉意味深长地长叹。任何力量都不该被滥用，年轻的法师。他说。不论是你的力量，还是你的生命，更谨慎些，不要因此疏忽大意。

我没有滥用什么。梅林坚持。

他喜欢活着，亦无寻死之心，只是有时——有时他会想这有什么所谓？不过是闭眼后又睁开。他不会死去，他的国王则告诉他不必死去。

风中的喊杀声已经逐渐淡去，等到繁星和明月都困倦，黎明就会降临在剑栏，照耀着卡美洛。

他浑身是血地回到军营，传令的骑兵说国王正在等待。

“莫甘娜不会再回来。”梅林对帐帘后的人宣布说，期待着一个微笑、一个满意的回应，“我没有杀死她，但她不会再回来，战争结束了。”

取而代之亚瑟只静默地瞧着他，疲惫的面孔上戴着那抹熟悉的神色。他已经卸下了盔甲，扭伤的臂膀和伤处缠着绷带，白色的单衣令他看上去很小。有一瞬间梅林感到他显得格外无助、格外年轻，令他回想起一个多年前的亚瑟，在女巫的低语和千百只蜡烛环绕下面对母亲的亡魂。

“亚瑟？”他小声询问，从一开一合的唇间尝到呛人血味。梅林适才意识到他看上去必然像个杀人如麻的疯子，行走的活地狱，从头到脚浸满自己和别人的鲜血。

“我知道你愚蠢。”半晌，国王终于开口，他的语气难以分辨，“但我没想到你会愚蠢到一个人去追击莫甘娜。”

“莫甘娜虽然在强弩之末，但应付你的追兵依旧绰绰有余，骑士们跟来只会造成更多牺牲。”梅林怒气冲冲地反击，不理解对方的指责从何而来，“何况她最想杀的就是你，我该保护你，我不会——”

“你说过她为艾克隆铸了一把龙息剑，你说过它能够杀死你。”他安静下来，感到亚瑟的目光转向肋下撕裂的衣衫，知道那道砍伤不会错漏于他的审视，知道对方未尽之词。

梅林移开视线。“我大意了。”他不得不承认那一刻他以为这就是结束，“但我没事，我还是活了过来，也许艾苏萨的魔力不够强大，也许我就是个特例。艾克隆死了，莫甘娜离开了，而我现在知道哪怕我被龙息剑捅个对穿也能活下来——皆大欢喜？”

亚瑟向他走近，那张年轻男孩般的脸庞同时流露出狂烈和平静的怒火。他停在梅林身前，风暴般的话语似乎正团结在舌尖，可他没有言语，而是冷不防地一拳将巫师打倒在地。

然后他开始哭泣。

梅林缓慢地站起身，颧骨处的痛觉如同冰面上的裂纹，逐渐瓦解开麻木的外壳。一种奇特的感觉自胸腔深处爬出，又怪异地扭紧，就好像多年来他第一次、第一次真的复苏。

他任由亚瑟将臂膀缠绕过他的后背，像个十岁小孩一样，靠在梅林身上放声大哭，即便梅林全不知晓他为何流泪。他迟疑了片刻，似乎是害怕被金色的阳光灼伤，尽管只是片刻，也用他的手臂环过亚瑟（杀死过无数人的手、接触过无数伤口的手、即便此刻也盖满血污的手），同样的紧密，更加紧密。

“可我没有死。”他轻声细语，“我还好好的，我不会死，我不会离开你。”

但亚瑟只是摇头，愈发用力地收紧双手，梅林能感到他的金发摩挲着颈窝，滚烫的泪水洇开肩上凝固的血渍。 _我浑身是血_ 。他心想。 _我浑身是血，你应该放开我，不该弄脏你的白衣裳。_

他闭上双眼。梅林仍不明白亚瑟为何担忧，不明白他恐惧什么，然而亚瑟正在哭泣， _亚瑟_ 。他的眼泪宛如久旱后的甘霖，冲去灵魂表面陈旧的锈迹、修复龟裂的外壳，不可思议地唤醒早已淡忘的痛楚。

“我很抱歉。”梅林最终说，吹出枯瘦的叹息，将手指穿进金丝般的发间。他不知道自己是在为何道歉，可这份愧疚，至少刺痛得真心实意。

**Author's Note:**

> *艾克隆是部分传说中摩根勒菲的情人，她偷走亚瑟王的剑鞘后转赠于他，挑唆他与亚瑟争斗。


End file.
